


Twice a Traitor

by Lavanya_Six



Series: The Bastard of Kyoshi Island [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Firebending, Male-Female Friendship, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Suki reunites with her firebending teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a Zuki (Zuko/Suki) prompt post over on my livejournal. This one is for clockworkchaos, who asked for a firebender!Suki piece.

To her back, the Avatar sits blissfully unaware of the inferno raging around him. Nothing is sacred anymore in the Spirit Oasis. Grass and branch alike burn. A pillar of smoke rises high overhead. Suki can barely breathe in the hot, wretched air. At least Katara was knocked flat; less chance of suffocating before she wakes up.

"You little peasant," Zuko sneers. "You TRAITOR!"

He punches forward and the world explodes. Suki's own firebending breaks the strike - mostly. The awful heat still sizzles the sweat off her face and leaves her soot-stained parka smoldering.

It's easy to draw on her own memory for vital anger: uniform being torn off her, the ineffable sensation of _falling falling falling falling_ , the bone-deep jarring blow from hitting the bay waters...

Suki still has kyoshijutsu in her blood, despite everything. She draws on it now. Her right arm swings out, like she's slicing open an enemy's chest with the edge of her tessen, only her hand holds wildfire. The flame lashes out at Zuko's knees.

He diffuses it with a swift defensive kick.

He's looking at her now. Only her. The Avatar might be lost a thousand miles away instead of in the choking cloud of smoke.

"When your own people tried to feed you to a sea serpent, I rescued you! Trained you! I was _your friend_!" Zuko's voice breaks on that last part. "And you repay me by _teaching the Avatar_?"

Suki just needs to hold him off for a little while longer. Yue is bringing reinforcements. Someone will come to rescue Aang. Someone once came for her, after all. "I know," she chokes out. "I'm sorry."

Her firebending sifu stares back at her. The only things left in his golden eyes are rage and hurt. Finally he asks, "Why?"

"I guess... because I never changed."


End file.
